


Merry And Bright

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy shows up at Rosa's house to meet her parents...but ends up meeting her whole family instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry And Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



> Written for scintilla10 as a treat for femmeslashex!

Amy stood on Rosa Diaz’ doorstep, frowning at the instructions scribbled onto a napkin by her girlfriend during their normal afternoon lunch. 

“This is my address. Don’t spread it around – my family already knows too much about the weirdos I work with – not including you.” Amy was surprised that Rosa hadn’t pinned it to the table with a switchblade, the request was spoken with such brusque sincerity – and so Amy took the request seriously anyway, dressing neatly and elegantly, bringing a bottle of wine (Rosa, she noted, hadn’t asked her to bring anything, but a good guest never came to a dinner party alone).

Amy was unflappable; she was prepared to see anything when Rosa opened the door. But the eyeful she got of a house filled with happy, eating, running, shouting, singing Diazes over Rosa’s shoulder gave her a moment’s pause. There were so many people, and they seemed so merry.

“Yo,” said Rosa. Amy opened her mouth to comment on the neon-colored Christmas sweater Rosa sported but was cut off with a, “my mom’s work. If I’ve gotta wear it you’ve gotta look at it.”

“It’s awesome! It’s the cutest sweater I’ve ever seen!” She held up the bottle of wine and said, “I brought a bottle of wine – a two year old Chablis! To bring bliss! And I can’t stop talking oh god why can’t I shut up?”

“Cool It,” Rosa growled, but her hand was gentle as she patted Amy’s shoulder. “Look, I told my parents my girlfriend was going to come by for dinner and they decided to bring the rest of the family. It’s not your fault. We’ll deal – just remember you’re supposed to be here, so stop freaking out and thinking you don’t belong,” she said.

  


A second voice cut through Amy’s sense of gratitude. “Rosa, bring the nina inside!” called a plump woman with grey-shocked hair in an orange and red print muumuu from the couch. “I brought my best chili rellenos, they’re not going to eat themselves!”

Amy pecked her girlfriend’s cheek. “Merry Christmas,” she breathed, shyly entering the house.

“Yeah,” Rosa grunted – and grinned, patting her kiss-dotted cheek fondly before closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Brooklyn Nine Nine** , all of whom are the property of the **Fox Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
